


Remember to count

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DDLG, Daddy!crowley, F/M, Smut, Spanking, badly written smut haha, little girl!Reader, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: Based off a request I got about the reader being in a ddlg relationship with Crowley so I ran with the idea and this is what popped up.





	Remember to count

You knew you shouldn’t have been mouthy and snappy to him but you couldn’t help it as you wanted to be punished and well it all came to a breaking point when you disobeyed him one day…

“Baby girl, can you get that book for me?” Crowley looks over at you.

“Why don’t you get it yourself, Daddy” you mumble

Crowley stands up and walks to you “What was that, baby girl?” You can see that he is really mad

You look up at him and smirk “Get it yourself, Daddy"

“That’s it you have been mouthy for the last time, baby girl” He grabs hold of you and sits down putting you over his lap and ripping off your pants and underwear

“Let go, Daddy” you protest as you wiggle to get out of his grip

“Shut up, baby girl” you feel him hold on to you tighter

You smirk again as you wiggle some more “No, Daddy as I want you to let me go”

You hear Crowley sigh “Do you want the belt, baby girl as I can give it to you if you don’t shut up”

As soon as you hear the word belt you shut up as even though you like to be punished you don’t like the belt at all.

“Now that’s a good little girl right for being mouthy and snappy these past few days I’m going to give you 10 spanks and remember to count and no cumming, got that”

“Yes, Daddy” you whimper as you get ready for the first spank.

“What a beautiful little ass, baby girl” Crowley chuckles before he brings his hand down hard on your ass causing you to cry out

“On….one, Daddy” you manage to get out as you grab hold of his pants leg and squeezes it

“There is my little baby girl” He spanks you again on the other side of your ass causing you to whimper loudly.

After about 10 minutes of the sound of moans, whimpers and spanks he was finally done.

“Well done, baby girl you did brilliantly right it’s time for your reward” he chuckles before he clicks his fingers and you are completely naked.

You shiver at the sudden nakedness but you are excited for what is to come and before you know it, Crowley picks you up and puts you on the bed

“Get on your hands and knees now, baby girl” He growls as you quickly get in to position while you hear Crowley take his clothes off and gets on the bed.

“You ready, baby girl?” He tugs roughly at your hair so you are facing him.

“Yes, Daddy I’m ready” you whimper

He chuckles before he pushes his cock inside of you and sets a punishing pace making you moan out while he continues to tug at your hair.

“Fuck….you are tight, baby girl and well I don’t know how long I can last”

All you can do is moan and whimper as he continue to fuck you then he hits your g-spot causing you to cry out and your back to arch making Crowley go in deeper.

“I want you to cum first, baby girl” He tugs at your hair even harder while moving his other hand to rub your clit hard.

“Fuck, Daddy…I think I’m gonna…” Your legs start to shake as you cum hard enough that you see stars.

“Shit…” Crowley follows soon after and you feel his cum fill your core.

After what seems like hours he lets go and pulls out then pulls you in for a hug “That was amazing, baby girl but remember no more bad mouthing or I will get the belt out no exceptions”

“Thank you, Daddy and I know I will remember” You yawn as you slowly fall to sleep on Crowley’s chest


End file.
